


Vacations Should Not Equal Trouble

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Team as Family, These two are trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Vida and Kelsey are trying to go on a vacation which would be much easier if their respective teammates didn't believe they'd get in trouble five minutes in
Relationships: Kelsey Winslow/Vida Rocca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vacations Should Not Equal Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For Akume. Because I am not the best future wife, but at least I can listen to pairings she wants!

Kelsey leaned against Vida as she planned out their ideas for a vacation. It had been separated into three different sections: Too Dull, Likely to get Madison or Carter's Attention, and Can Probably do this Behind Their Backs. It was that last column that they would be focusing on. Chip and Xander would help cover for them so there was also that. Kelsey had fewer people to cover for her, not because they didn't care but because they were easily worried. Dana, for instance, would likely go over the various ways their injuries could have been worse again. Chad and Ryan were both possibilities if they didn't go too far with it.

"None of these are good enough," Vida grumbled. "We have more in the boring pile than we do the other two and in the other groups, we can't agree."

Kelsey looked at it and grinned at Vida. "I think we've been going about this the wrong way. We keep looking for things to do that we both like, but that's harder to find. So what if we did things that both of us want to do in a multiple day trip?"

Vida paused for a minute to think it over. "That could work. Or we pick something that has both in it."

"What's an adventure with music?" Kelsey asked. Vida's eyes sparkled.

"Carnival. We'll go to Carnival in Mexico," she said. "We went to New Orleans during Mardi Gras and we had a blast."

"We can even tell the others where we're going! They can't get mad at us for this one!" Kelsey said cheerfully.

***

"Do you two remember the last time you went to Mardi Gras?" Chip asked, sitting in the corner and not really helping pack. Vida would have been annoyed, but Chip wasn't the best packer. "And Carter had to fly across the country to get you guys?"

"We just won't get robbed this time," Kelsey answered. "Pass me that shirt, Ryan."

Ryan did so. "Just don't go to jail this time and it will be fine."

Kelsey laughed as Vida glared at him. "We only got arrested once."

"Twice," Ryan said. "Other worlds count."

"I still say they don't. Chip?" Vida asked, looking at him. He shrugged. Kelsey looked thoughtful.

"I think they don't count for us, but do for Maddie and Carter," she decided. Ryan looked placated at that.

"Fine," Vida agreed, stealing a quick kiss from Kelsey. She looked at the two men. "But you'll help?"

Ryan handed Kelsey once last item. "I'll keep him busy."

"I won't have to do much. Nick promised to take Madison on a trip. She'll be gone," he said. "But if they get back early, I'll handle it! Call when you get in trouble."

"Out!" Vida told her best friend who happily headed out the door. Ryan looked at them.

"Be careful and have a nice trip," he said gently. Kelsey squeezed his hands and nodded. Once they were gone, Vida looked at Kelsey.

"I'm annoyed," she informed her. Kelsey pulled her to her.

"I'll handle it," she purred. Vida grinned.

***

"Ryan? It's Kelsey. You can stop distracting Carter. Also, not our fault, but apparently someone accidentally opened an ancient tomb and... Okay, we do not cause chaos wherever we go. Well yeah that happened. And that. And that. Look, we can worry about that later. Get down here and help us bail out of Mexico."


End file.
